The present invention relates to an imaging device or camcorder, having an incorporable remote controller.
Today, virtually all video cassette recorders are remote-controllable. Also on the market are imaging devices, for example VTR-integrated cameras (hereinafter referred to as camcorders), with which a remote controller can be used. A remote controller is very convenient. However, when not in use, it is often put away or lost. Consequently, a user frequently experiences the inconvenience of not having a remote controller readily available when he or she wants to use it. Therefore, if a place for storing a remote controller were provided in the body of the imaging device, or camcorder itself, the above-described inconvenience would be eliminated. Accordingly, there exists, for example, the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-44393, in which a remote controller of the same size as a cassette is stored in a cassette holder of a cassette tape recorder. This method, however, has the disadvantage that the remote controller and, of course, the main device itself, cannot be used once the remote controller has been stored away in the cassette compartment.